The Road Chosen
by Laredo Grissom
Summary: Second in the The Roads Collection GS


Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the characters in this fic or make any monies off of the production of these ramblings.

A/N:  I finally got up the nerve to continue my short fic.  That one and this one are actually stand alones.  There will be a third one to link the two together.  They are at my website under The Roads Collection link.

Thanks Kit Kat for beta'ing… it's been awhile since you've done so for me.  Love ya' lots lil' sis.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            "Grissom, glad I caught you."  Nick Stokes, out of breath and gasping for air, came to an abrupt stop next to his boss.  "Here are the results on that db we found out at Lake Mead."

            Gil Grissom gingerly plucked the file from Nick's hands, perusing the page as he shut the door to his office for the day.  Shift had just ended and he was ready for a much needed sleep.  "Thanks, Nick.  I'll look it over a little later.  I'm heading home now.  You should, too.  It's been a long night."

            Nick nodded and headed back down the long hallway, in the direction of the locker rooms.

            Grissom tucked the file under his arm while he unlocked his office door.  He didn't bother flipping on the lights but took the four steps to his desk and plopped the file on it then left the room, locking it once again.  Upon turning to walk down the hallway, heading for the front door, he spotted Sara Sidle.  She was just leaving a room on the far side of the front desk.  The room was none other than Director Carvallo's office.

            Her eyes met his and for a moment Grissom thought he was a dead man.

            There was no mistaking that look.  She was angry.  And although he wished it were about a case, he knew otherwise.

            She walked determinedly to the front doors and left the building, not giving him a second look.  Something told him that she knew, knew that he hadn't recommended her for the Lead CSI position.  And although he'd known he'd regret that decision, he didn't think it would be so soon.

            He had to talk to her.  Get her to understand why.

            He ran full pelt after her. "Sara," he called out to her as he tried to reach her before she got to her car.  She acted as though she didn't hear him but he knew she did.  "Sara, wait please!"  She was very mad.  He nearly slammed into her as he caught up.  Grasping her arm, he spun her around to face him.  Again, that look of rage was turned on him, but she schooled it immediately into a blank expression.  He still saw it and let go of her arm.

            "What?" she asked.

            "Where are you going?" he asked in return.

            Sara stood defiantly, facing him.  "I'm heading home."

            "Sara, we need to talk."  

            "No... No we don't.  There's nothing to talk about.  Everything has been said quite clearly."

            "Not everything.  We really need to talk," he said it again, his voice sounding odd even to his ears.  They needed to talk and he had to convince her somehow that he didn't think badly of her.  For sure, he knew that's what she was thinking.

            He had to get her attention, let her know that the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.  He grasped her hand in his, smoothing the soft skin within his grasp.  Her eyes squinted but never left his even as it moved up her arm and he stepped closer.  A little closer still, until he were no more than inches from her.  Both hands now held her shoulders and eased slowly up her neck to cradle her face.  His body leaned toward her as his head tilted and his tongue snuck out to lick his lips.

            He saw the fear flicker in her eyes but he couldn't help his body's response to the close proximity to her.  The fear resonating in her eyes was a surprise but he didn't allow it to register in his mind.  His heart had one intention and if unlike other times before, he would let it have free reign.

            His lips covered hers, cautious at first.  He didn't think she'd bite him, but in her present mood, he couldn't be sure.  He finally let his eyes close when he felt the pressure of her lips returning the kiss and her own eyes closed, almost of their own accord.

            The kiss started off slow but then grew in urgency.  He wanted to touch her, needed it more than anything.  His hands left her face and traveled back down her arms then around to her back, gathering her to him.  A soft moan escaped her lips and he felt the vibration travel through his throat.

            He broke off but still held her to him.  His head now rested against hers while his lips tenderly kissed the top of her head.  He let out a sigh and groaned softly, "We need to take this somewhere else."

            She nodded and allowed him to lead her to his car, all the while his hands never leaving her.  No words were spoken as he drove them to his townhouse.  The fear had returned in her eyes, his first instinct was to reconnect with her.  He grasped her hand in his, once again his thumb trailed over the soft web of skin on her hand.

            They parked in front of his townhouse and he took the opportunity to lean over the console and kiss her again.  But after a few moments of taking their pleasure to a new height, she pulled away and hoarsely suggested that they take it inside.

            He didn't want to see that fear again in her eyes so before she could turn around after entering his abode, he enclosed her in a bear hug, pulling her against his solid frame. Kissing his way down her neck, his hands were free to roam over her body.  She willingly did the same after his hands found her breasts and kneaded them softly, coaxingly.  She turned in his arms and traced patterns on his back as they fell deeper into a passionate kiss.

            It wasn't long until their clothes were strewn across the floor and down the hallway.  The bedroom door had been shut.  He didn't want any disturbances.

            His arms held him above her, their bodies merging into one, moving of their own rhythm and steadily climbing to their ultimate goal.  A fine sheen of perspiration covered each of them, and then mixed with the others as their bodies became entangled in a primitive dance.  Their eyes met and held.  He wanted to say so many things, explain everything, but the words were not appropriate now.  Her eyes shone with a brilliancy that only a woman on the verge of release could bestow.

            He heard her cry of release as he groaned out his own, gasping her name at the same time.  It wasn't until just before he fell asleep that it occurred to him that her cry wasn't completely of pleasure but held a tone of pain mixed within.

            Grissom was assured that she would be there in his arms when he awoke.  His voice almost unrecognizable to himself whispered, "We need to talk, Sara."

            Her only answer was, "Yes."

            But the pleasure induced exhaustion took over and he fell asleep muttering, "Later."

            His dreams were nearly solid.  He'd chosen the road that he knew the least about and yet it didn't frighten him –at least not anymore.  The next day would hold a new challenge, one he was sure he was up to facing.

            That is, until he awoke alone –hearing the faint click of the front door.


End file.
